Siempre estaré contigo
by Hunter Sparda
Summary: Siempre estaré contigo Jamie... (Oneshot JamiexJack shonen ai)


¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo al fin me desocupé un poco y bueno nunca creí que escribiría o incluso gustaría de alguna pareja de esta peli xD me encantó el Origen de los Guardianes *3* y amo a Jack y bueno como dije jamás creí que escribiera sobre una pareja pero gracias a una imagen me gustó el JamiexJack y me inspiró a escribir este fic más bien oneshot xD (además que estaban pasando la peli y me quedé a verla). Claro que nada de shota e.é odio el shota xD y esta historia es de un Jamie ya mayor, tampoco es nada con lemon xD me inspiré a escribir algo cursi, meloso y lleno de azúcar -y decían que yo jamás podría escribir shonen ai :v- xD sin más que spoilear (?)

Dissclaimer: Ni Jack ni Jamie me pertenecen pertenecen a Dreamworks, este fic es sólo por diversión

Let's read!

* * *

**Siempre estaré contigo…**

_¿Dejas de creer en el sol cuando se oculta? Claro que no, siempre estaremos aquí contigo Jamie…_

Todos los días desde aquella ocasión recordaba esas palabras, sin importar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, continuaba creyendo, esperando. Sabía que ya no era un niño pequeño y que alguien ya mayor continuara creyendo en ellos era algo, según todos, "tonto", inclusive sus amigos se lo decían incluso ellos habían olvidado aquella extraordinaria noche cuando junto a los guardianes derrotaron a Pitch, quizás era lo normal ¿no? Cuando creces esas fantasías y diversión tan sólo se vuelven recuerdos que poco a poco terminas por olvidar, cuando creces no tienes tiempo para "soñar", Jamie lo sabía pero se negaba a aceptarlo, él mismo lo había dicho: _nunca los voy a olvidar, nunca te voy a olvidar Jack.._.

No importaba que lo llamaran inmaduro por aún conservar algo de esperanza y al niño que alguna vez fue. Ansiaba ver nuevamente a Jack, contarle todas las cosas que había hecho en la secundaria, lo que se preparaba para entrar a la universidad y tantas cosas más, pero realmente sólo quería volver a tenerlo enfrente y abrazarle. Para Jack, Jamie también era importante no sólo por ser el primero que creyó en él, también porque lo ayudó a darse cuenta de quién era realmente, pero como Norte le había dicho todos los niños deben crecer alguna vez y como guardianes no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, sólo resguardar esos recuerdos alegres que poseían. El hecho de que Jamie fuera ya prácticamente un hombre le impedía a Jack estar con él, dejar que lo viera nuevamente. La única forma que encontró era visitarlo y vigilarlo en silencio.

Todas las noches le visitaba era la forma correcta, según Jack, que tenía para cumplir la promesa de "siempre estaré contigo" sin interferir en la vida adulta del chico, llegó al hogar de Jamie asomando levemente su cabeza por la ventana, pudo ver a Jamie dormido en medio de libros y papeles aun con lápiz en mano, sonrió levemente entrando a la habitación. Observó todos los libros que habían, realmente Jamie se estaba esforzando mucho pensó, acarició levemente la cabeza del castaño sonriendo nuevamente, el chico se retorció un poco abriendo sus ojos, Jack se quedó estático no era su plan que Jamie lo descubriera intento irse pero el castaño abrió los ojos completamente boquiabierto tomándole del brazo, el albino solamente miró a ambos lados rascando su cabeza mientras Jamie sobresaltado le abrazó, prácticamente se abalanzó hacia él haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Sabía que ibas a volver Jack, nunca dejé de creer.- Exclamó entre sollozos, Jack simplemente acariciaba su cabeza.

-Lo sé, eres quien creyó en mí primero después de todo…-

Jamie se puso de pie limpiando sus lágrimas ayudando a Jack a incorporarse, ambos tomaron asiento y el castaño comenzó a contarle todas las cosas que se le venían a la cabeza, su partido de soccer, su graduación, Jack sonrió despeinando al chico afirmándole que él había estado allí observándole desde siempre, Jamie sonrió y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Siempre lo supe ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?- Preguntó el castaño chocando suavemente su frente con la de Jack. El albino cerró los ojos sonriendo posando su mano en la mejilla del castaño.

-Siempre estaré contigo Jaime…-

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado y parecido lo suficientemente cursi (?) ya escribiré más oneshots como estos :3 realmente gracias a esa imagen amo esta pareja *3* se me hace tan tierna no sé xD ya me puse cursi de nuevo, en fin espero les haya gustado y opinen qué tal.

Catch you later~


End file.
